


Brave, fast thinking and selfless

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Like who asked for this, M/M, could i be anymore random? No, i have no clue where i got this strangly specific idea from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey has broken both of his legs. Ian takes care of his man.





	Brave, fast thinking and selfless

Ian's voice interrupted the comfortable silence to project, 'is it bad that it turns me on so fucking much?' Mickey turned to face him with his eyebrows raised and his boyfriend continued earnestly, 'like, you're always so hot but shit... making my damn dick twitch like a kid again, Mick.'

Mickey looked awfully proud of himself before commenting, 'I'm an actual invalid right now. Seriously getting your rocks off to this? Kinky fucking weirdo.' Ian grinned as he sat up to sit next to his propped up man. He hummed audibly as his gaze fluttered to both of Mickey's healing broken legs in casts.

Ian murmured for the hundredth time, 'did good, Mickey. Proud of you.' Mickey, almost bashfully, refuted quietly, 'fuck off. Kid was just standing their in the middle of the road, dumbass was watching the car coming forward. Any fucker would push 'em away.'

Ian began to grind him palm against Mickey's boxer clad crotch and argued, 'no they wouldn't. You're brave, fast thinking and selfless like that. Love you.' Mickey grinned at his words and attempted to instinctively spread his legs and huffed when he couldn't. Ian leaned forward and kissed the pouty expression off his face.

Mickey muttered, 'shut up. Love you too. Miss banging properly.' Ian snorted, 'getting pissy you ain't being fucked? Me either, dumbass.' Mickey rolled his eyes and guided Ian's fist under the waistband.

Ian worked to stroke him to full hardness while Mickey demanded, 'take this shit off me.' Ian knew his lover hated having to rely in him for everything since he had been pretty much bedridden (apart from shaky crutches trips to the toilet on the other side of their apartment) so he tried to downplay absolutely loving he got to look after the older man.

Carefully, Ian stretched the material and slid them down as Mickey feebly kicked his feet to shoo the offence garment away. Ian grinned, 'shouldn't even bother putting 'em back on. Need you like all the time right now.' Mickey smirked, 'trust you to wanna go on a fuckfest when I can't move.'

Ian laughed as he moved to gingerly sit between his legs. He looked up to Mickey and licked his lips, 'can I suck you?' Mickey stroked the back of his nape and gently pulled him closer, 'fuck yeah, c'mere.'

Ian breathed, 'god, Mickey,' before running his tongue wetly against his length. Ian placed sloppy opened mouth kisses and smiled when his boyfriend squirmed underneath him. Ian lapped at his slit and pooled some precum on his tongue before dribbling it back down over his cock, maintaining eye contact with the flustered Milkovich. 

After repeating his movement a few times, Ian idly wondered how Mickey was being so patient, it was pretty unlike him. Interrupting his thoughts, Mickey choked out, 'Gallagher. Do something.' Ian chuckled as he fondled smoothly with his balls and reminded, 's not my name, Mikhailo.' Mickey whined, 'Ian. Fuck's sake. Stop teasing me, douchebag.'

Ian ignored him and soon began to feel another flush of arousal take over his body. He shared, 'shame you can't fuck my throat for me. Pull my hair more.' Mickey immediately complied but Ian felt too horny for it to be sufficient. 'Harder.' Mickey panted, 'gonna hurt.' Ian growled, 'don't give a flying shit. Own me a bit, would you? Make me, tough guy.'

Ian prayed his provoking and biting words would be enough and knowing his boyfriend, he was right. Mickey yanked his head down and forced it against his desperate dick. The redhead made obscene, happy, slurping noises because despite Mickey's lack of ability to thrust up his hips, he was doing a damn good job with a firm and strong grip on him. 

The sting on his scalp mixed with a full mouthful of the love of his life's heavy member weighing down his tongue was defiantly something he was throughly enjoying. Ian raked his fingernails over the scratchy plaster enclosing his limbs. He made a mental note to mark but Mickey's thighs excessively when he finally got to see them again.

Mickey rambled, 'close. Wanna cum.' Ian sucked harder as his anticipation grew. The older man tightened his hold and curled his finger tightly in his messy red locks.

Ian gagged but loved every minute of it as he bobbed his head at an impressive and almost frenzied rate. Mickey stuttered as he climaxed and his ass pushed up off the bed and deeper into Ian's mouth. 

Desiring to avoid a mess but mostly needing to taste every drop, Ian suckled, licked and swallowed repeatedly till Mickey unlatched from his hair and weakly pulled himself out of Ian's warm, hot mouth.

Exhaustedly, Mickey regarded Ian's wide eyes as he shoved his hand down his boxers, moaned with relief and stared intensely with love and lust brimming in his look. Mickey spoke under his breath, 'looks good, baby.' Ian gasped and moved his hips erratically as he felt his underwear grow sticky. 

Slumping down next to him, Ian complained as he gulped for air, 'fucker, didn't even blow me. Got me jizzing in my pants just 'coz you called me that.' Mickey snorted and replied fondly, 'I know. You always fucking do. Get your lanky ass up here and kiss me.'


End file.
